


In the Wasteland

by SwordDraconis113



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Developing Relationship, F/F, Infrequent Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordDraconis113/pseuds/SwordDraconis113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The truth is, you’re lonely Doctor Lewis, and every time you’re lonely, you come to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Eat Me, Drink Me' by Marilyn Manson as I am absolutely addicted to the song and it inspired this fic. And don't worry, other chapters will be much longer.

Lauren tugs on her jeans, zipping up the fly. Tossing a decisive look over her shoulder, she stares at the Morrígan. Evony’s lying on her stomach, eyes shut with the white sheets twisted low on her bare back. Her skin appears golden against the ivory.

“Leaving so soon?” she asks, opening her eyes.

Lauren shrugs. “Work,” she says, grabbing her shirt off the ground. Then, “Thank you...for this.” Her arms slid through the sleeves, shrugging it onto her shoulders. Evony smile widens before she laughs at her.

“I’m not you’re little succubus,” she says, moving to prop her head up on one the back of hand. “You don’t have to lie to me Lauren.”

“Who says I’m lying to Bo?”

The smile doesn’t fade from Evony’s lips, because she knows. Of course she knows. She’s seen the way Lauren deflects, almost expertly avoiding Bo’s questions. “Believe what you want, Lauren, but just know that I don’t care to whom you return to.” 

“Home. And you’re not my girlfriend so stop acting like you are.” Lauren’s face sharpens then slips into something softer. Evony only arches an eyebrow and stretches briefly, deciding she might as well get out of bed too if Lauren was leaving. 

“No, I’m not,” she agrees. “but I appear to be your mistress and I believe there are some benefits to being a loosely kept secret.” 

“You’re not my mistress.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I enjoy the sex, but I’m not an idiot.” 

“I’m not cheating on Bo with you.” It sounds like a lie, even to herself. But Bo sleeps with other people, so why can’t she? Still, there’s something black and sticky in her stomach, like molten tar bubbling in her stomach. She knows. Evony knows. Hell, everyone in the Dark Fae compound probably knows. “It’s not cheating,” she says.

“The sex isn’t,” Evony agrees. “But we both know that’s not the problem, is it?”

Lauren shrugs. Bo and her are happy for the first time in months. Lauren’s breathing. It’s easier to _deal_ with their relationship after the disastrous first few months where, once again, she was prepared to throw in the towel. She wants to thank her own resolve, but she knows what it is, deep down.

Even if she can’t admit it to herself. 

Evony’s stands in front of, white robe now cast over her body, knotted loosely around the waist as she buttons up up the front of Lauren’s shirt. “Believe what you want, the truth is, it’s never about the sex. It’s about the lying. Sooner or later, you’ll slip up and you’re darling little girlfriend will find out about us.” She smirks as Lauren’s pulse raised, her fingertip coming over to touch on the beat as she straightens the white collar. “If you want to keep her around, you’re going to have to tell her yourself.”

Her thumb brushes Lauren’s chin, and the doctor flinches, snapping her head away. “Who says she doesn’t know?”

Snatching at her jacket tossed on the chaise lounge, she grabs her boots and begins tugging them on with her other hand, furiously taking out her frustration on the brown leather. 

“Oh please, it doesn’t take a genius mind to work out what the situation is between you and Bo. The truth is, you’re lonely Doctor Lewis, and every time you’re lonely, you come to me.” She pauses, watching Lauren freeze midway through pulling the leather jacket on. “I wonder what that says about you.”

She turns back to Evony, seeing that damning smile before she snaps her head away. There’s no last retort, no witty remark, only Evony’s smile printed in the back of her mind before she exits through the apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She imagines the Morrígan woke up in the middle of the night, laughing to herself about her fantastic idea to spy bang Lauren because hey, why not. And while she was at it, why not scare the shit out of her and make her think it’s interpol who’s after her, first.

“This is the last of the paperwork,” The Morrígan says, pushing the thin stack of paper across the desk. Lauren’s still not sure this is the right thing to do. When Bo finds out… She’s not sure what to expect. But it’s the best thing for her right now. The Una Mens are terrifying and if she doesn’t find someone to protect her soon, they’ll be nowhere left to run.

Still, there are marks on her wrist. Dark Fae doctor’s have looked over it, cleaned it, bandaged it to the same standards she would a patient. She’s not sure what happens to Crystal, but she doesn’t ask.

A part of her is afraid. A darker part of her doesn’t know she cares. It’s not the lying that gets to her, Lauren can sympathize with that. It’s the fact that none of it was real. 

She imagines the Morrígan woke up in the middle of the night, laughing to herself about her _fantastic_ idea to spy bang Lauren because hey, why not. And while she was at it, why not scare the shit out of her and make her think it’s interpol who’s after her, first.  

She’s a bitch, but Lauren almost respects her for being upfront.

The pen in her hand is golden from the setting sun. The evening light washes through the floor to ceiling glass windows. It’s a beautiful office, all red and gold now with the light; soon fading to lavender.

She signs her name in the marked places. Black loops of wet ink on white paper. She’s signing away her soul, but not her humanity. Not again. She’s a person this time. 

“There,” the Morrígan, she can’t bring herself to call her Evony, smiles, taking it back to flick through and double check everything’s signed appropriately. “All done. Now...” she grins at her, looking up as the paperwork is filed away. “This is only temporary, you’re aware.”

“I know.”

“I do hope you’ll accept my other offer.”

Lauren can’t say she will. This is just protection, survival. Small services for small deeds.  

The Morrígan rises and Lauren follows, shaking the woman’s hand as if she is the Devil. It’s a human concept: fae predate the rising of Christ, Evony predates Christianity. It’s possible that the devil is a different name for the same thing repeated over and over through out history and culture – Irkalla, Hades, Osiris, Hel – but Lauren knows better. She knows that the deities humans worshipped all eventually turn out to be fae one way or another.  

Except God. 

Lauren doesn’t believe in God. Not because science doesn’t support God or vice-versa, because there are many scientists Lauren has met that believe in God. Her reasons are much more mundane; why would God create the fae to rule over humanity if humans is his children? There’s the possibility that the fae are God’s children, created in his image. But Lauren doesn’t believe that.

Another possibility is that they’re angels. Not angels sent to lead man, and painted with golden wings and halos, but the angels who slaughtered first borns in God’s name.

And if the fae are angels, Evony is an Archangel. 

Blinking tiredly, she focuses on what the woman’s saying. She looks a like a succubus, in the red dress, her hair thick and curled. Leanan Sidhe are a cousin (of sorts) to the succubi; both have a basis of sex with their power and both feed from qi. In mythology the two were constantly mistaken for the other.

Lauren remembers meeting her for the first time, the Ash, the old Ash, telling her what she is. Lauren spent hours reading about her, afraid of her power – her mind and sanity is all she’s ever had – but curiosity bloomed at the reveal. She wondered for hours what would be like to revel in madness under such an awe-inspiring sensation. 

She’s not sure what she thinks now.

“You look tired.”

“I was locked up,” Lauren replies. Then offers something of a _fuck you_ smile as she realises what Evony means. “Is that all you needed me to do?”

“For today, yes.” She brushes over the social wrong and smiles at Lauren. “I think you’re going to enjoy it here, Doctor Lewis.” 

Lauren shivers as her name curls on the Morrígan’s lips. It feels odd, the way it sounds. It’s just a name, another name, not hers. But it is. A hand dismisses her and she moves from the chair, guided by a secretary who passes her on to an assistant.

She’s lead down an elevator, curled around a staircase into a dim parking lot. “Here,” the assistant says, handing her keys. Two different sets on two different chains. One is a car key, mercedes (subtle), the other is a hotel key. Dark Fae territory. A modest five-star that’s just that bit out of her price range. 

“As the Una Mens are closely looking for you, we thought it would be fitting to put you up for a few days,” the assistant smiles. Plastic, polite. He’s a well dressed man in a suit that probably costs the same as the car.

If she accepts Evony’s offer, her _real_ offer to work as a physician and scientist for the fae, she has no doubt her wardrobe would become just as extensive. 

“Thank you,” Lauren says. The assistant looks at her oddly, but strangely there’s no anger. No prejudice she can see and Lauren’s become adept at seeing lingering bigotry in the fae’s eyes. 

The superiority is still there, but the resentment doesn’t lash out. Lauren swallows, fingers curling around the keys until their teeth dig into her flesh. “We’re having a party on Saturday. I would suggest you come.”

“I don’t really-”

“She insists,” he cut in. Then, smiling, he pressed a phone into Lauren’s hands. “We’ll contact you later, Doctor Lewis. Enjoy you’re evening.”

 

* * *

 

Lauren returns home, keys in the dish by her apartment door, leather jacket dropped from her arms and hung up. Her clothes still faintly smell of antiseptic, masking Evony’s perfume. 

She used to have stairs in her old apartment. Now she owns a large balcony and a wide, open apartment with her own office space. Bo’s favorite part was the spa, then the shower and finally the new bed, which she likes to remind Lauren about daily.  

Down the hall, she steps into the bathroom and begins undressing: unzipping her jeans, she pushes down her legs before she kicks them off, her shirt is slipped off, bra unsnapped and the final piece of black cotton removed. She folds her clothes into the laundry hamper behind the door, before walking into the shower.

The shower that’s just a wide open space, single glass panel wall, with a large, adjustable pressure, removable head. 

The temperature scorches over her skin, but Lauren’s all out of adrenaline for the night.

She hisses, realising there are scratch marks on her shoulders. Bo’s love bites have also retracted by a different mouth. Shutting her eyes under the showers jets, Lauren thinks about sitting down. She’s so exhausted she nearly falls asleep until the hot spray.

“Lauren?”

“Mm.” The light blinds her as she opens her eyes again. She hears Bo’s barefeet pad onto the cool tiles as she walks over. Lauren turns to her. She’s standing in a shirt that comes halfway down her ass. One of her’s, specifically bought to sleep in when she’s lonely. Resting against the wall of the shower, Lauren smiles at her tiredly. And aroused, but that’s an afterthought.

The shirt comes off, dropped carelessly on the floor before Bo steps into the shower. “I missed you tonight,” the succubus’ hands come over her shoulders, sliding down her arms. 

“Missed you, too. You weren’t home when I dropped in for dinner.”

Bo looks guilty for a moment, then smiles as she kisses her. Lauren knows too well what that means and the guilt in her stomach eases. There’s no anger any more, just understanding. It’s easier. Still wrong, but easier.

Bo pulls away, laughing as her breasts press against Lauren’s, fingers slipping over her body before she stops at the dip in her doctor’s waist. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Lauren fumbles to remember what day it is. If Bo was here in her bed after sex, it was probably a Thursday. “Yes,” she replies.

Bo’s face falls, nodding. “How about Saturday?”

Lauren shakes her head, eyes shutting tiredly as she tries to stifle a yawn. It doesn’t go well and Bo giggles, then yawns herself, head dropping to her lover’s shoulder, nose buried in her neck. She must have been asleep when Lauren comes over. “What’s happening Saturday?” Lauren asks. Her arms are still wrapped around Bo, shower still running hot. She almost wants to spend eternity, right here in Bo’s arms.

“Date night,” Bo says against her shoulder. It comes out more like _datf mun_ and Lauren laughs. One arm still around her, she reaches with her other and turns the shower off. Immediately she feels nipples perk against her, cold without the water.

“Bed,” she says, then kissing Bo again, “Tomorrow morning.”

Pulling away, Bo sucks her bottom lip, hiding the pout before she smiles, grabbing the towel thrown at her. Lauren takes her bathrobe, drying her hair as she walks across the hall to their bedroom. Her bedroom with the king bed that no matter where she lays, Bo always ends up curled around her.

The bathrobe is hung up on the back of the door, the towel snatched from her hand and thrown over the end of the bed before she’s ushered into the sheets. 

“It’s cold.”

“I’ll keep you warm,” Bo promises as she slides in beside her. Then climbs on her, a knee between her thighs, the length of her wet body, still hot from the shower, pressed against Lauren.

“Bo…”

“Keeping you warm,” she promises, smiling against her shoulder. Lauren sighs, content with the weight on her body. Her eyes closed, hands coming up to slide around Bo’s waist before she finding it too much effort and drops them by her sides. Her muscles _ache_. She wants to think it’s from work, but she knows it’s from pinning Evony down. “If I…?” Bo asks. She tilts her head, breath against Lauren’s neck curling.

“Mm, tired.”

“I know, I just…” _Miss_ _you_. Lauren’s heart constricts at her voice. She’s been home late the last few days, actually working. Bo too, has been busy with her own work. Last night was the worst for them, Bo didn’t come home and Lauren woke up alone.

But as much as she wants to prove Bo how much she cares, how much she misses her and that she’s here now, she can’t voice it. Not because the words aren’t there, but because she’s just so _tired._ But she manages to nod, her hand curling in Bo’s hair loosely. 

Her lover’s fingers slide down her body, between her legs. “You can fall asleep, I won’t take offense.” It’s a tease, soft against her throat, kissed briefly.

“I just might,” she manages. And that’s the most her mouth can say.

It’s warm, the feeling. The weight of Bo on her, fingers between her legs. Lauren could fall asleep, maybe. 

Bo’s quick and gentle, it’s meant to be a small climax, something warm and content. Lauren returns kisses as earnestly as she can, her back arching, hips trying and failing to meet her pace before she falls back on the bed tiredly. Bo slides off her, one leg hooked over her thigh, pressing her own damp sex against Lauren’s skin.

“ _Love you_ ,” Lauren says, wriggling her thigh briefly to get comfortable. Bo’s hips roll, her pubic hair brushing against Lauren’s hip bone before she breathes out. 

“Evil,” she whispers. Lauren hums, fingers entwining with the hand around her waist. It’s enough. She can feel the breath on her shoulder, the eyes vaguely watching her. 

“Tomorrow,” she promises, squeezing her fingers. Bo shifts against her and seems to regret it. Groaning before she tilts her head. Lauren shifts again, careful this time to not cause friction. The warmth from Bo’s body lulls her into a heavy sleep.

 

* * *

 

Lauren wakes up early, before Bo, and goes down on her for an hour. It only takes the first five minutes before Bo’s eyes are open and cobalt. There’s laughter and then murmured words that vibrate through the labia and clit, much to Bo’s pleasure. Somewhere between the hooked legs over her shoulders, and Bo’s hands in her hair, she realises that she needs to do the laundry. And take Bo’s jacket to the dry cleaners.

There’s a special dry cleaners that does blood. She found out about it after one of her assistants had the audacity to remove the pen in her patient’s jugular _before_ Lauren had even said what they should do.

Removing the pen was what they _shouldn’t_ have done. 

After Bo pushes her away, claiming that she can’t take another round just yet, Lauren kisses her briefly and moves off to her usual morning ritual. Cleaning off her lover’s lubricant from her face, showering briefly in solitary, and coming into her kitchen to find coffee and orange juice ready with bacon and eggs on the stove. One of the few things Bo could cook well.

The latter was _not_ part of her morning ritual. Usually she was making breakfast (muesli, fruit, yoghurt).

“Breakfast all done and ready,” Lauren says, sitting down as a plate is given to her. “Am I being spoiled?”

“Yes.” Bo kisses her cheek, setting her own plate down across from her on the table. She hands Lauren’s tablet over, knowing her girlfriend likes to check the news in the morning, specifically for any new research papers, journals or articles in the science field. 

And Lauren knows that Bo likes to skim through texts, her emails and then flick through a magazine if it’s a particularly boring morning.

“Going for a run later?” Lauren asks. Bo laughs, as if the idea of running _here_ was a joke. 

“Kenzi and I are meeting up. Bestie bonding time.”

“Ah, shopping then drinks at the Dal.”

Bo smiles over her coffee, her bare feet under the table, coming over to brush against Lauren’s calves. “What are you doing?” she asks.

Lauren hums, trying to ignore the succubus’ playful hunger as she finishes her own meal. “Work.”

“What are you doing at work?”

“Science, usual things.”

“What kind of science things?”

She’s trying, she’s really trying. Lauren looks up from her tablet and smiles at Bo. She wants to be apart of her life, wants to take an interest and it’s sweet. Irritating, but sweet. If she thinks on it, she’ll work out why it’s irritating.

But Lauren compartmentalizes her thoughts, and the irritation goes under _don’t think about it_ as a fail-safe. “Just medical work for the Dark Fae. One of the Fae Elder’s has a child with a rare genetic disease.”

Bo’s face falls, but it perks up again as she smiles and nods. “So...you’ll be home late?”

“Probably. Pulling extra shifts to work out a treatment for her. Every time there’s a breakthrough we end up backpedalling a few hours down the track.” She sighs, thinking of the child. Six years old and she was in more pain than Lauren could imagine. “Did you finish the case you were working on?”

“The case of the stolen cats?” Bo laughs, nodding. “Turned out there was nothing _fae_ about it, some old lady was feeding them fish and they all moved in with her.” She pauses then, looking at Lauren seriously. “Promise me that we’ll never become cat ladies with a house that smells of cat pee.”

“I prefer fish,” Lauren replied. “I don’t have time for anything that sheds or needs to be constantly petted.” 

“I like being petted.”

Lauren laughs. “That’s true, well, I don’t have time for another one in my life.” She thinks of Evony briefly, her hand underneath her back, holding the Morrígan up before she smiles at Bo. “Did you mention something about ‘date night’ earlier this morning?”

“Last night. Movie, dinner, sex,” Bo shrugged. “I wanted to spend time with you. I bought popcorn and chocolate, but we can do tomorrow.”

Lauren smiles, knowing _why_ she bought chocolate. “No ice cream?”

“We already have ice cream.”

Lauren breathes for a minute, thinking about the ice cream before she remembers what Bo was talking about. “What movie did you rent?”

“New Star Trek movie.” Lauren’s eyes glimmer at the mere mention of it. She’d already seen it (three times, a new low, she prefers the original Wrath of Khan) but Bo has, for the last few months, slowly allowed herself to be converted into watching it. Lauren usually plays it in the background when she was reading through notes from work. “So...you up for it?”

“Saturday?”

“Saturday,” Bo promises. She jumps at her buzzing phone, picking it up. Lauren knows who it is just from that smile. “Hey Kenz! Just on my way. I’ll see you in about five, okay?” Rising from the table, Bo leans over to kiss Lauren’s cheek goodbye, “love you. Have a good day.”

“You too.”

“No, no,” Bo continues on the phone as she walks back to the bedroom. “What do you mean Bruce needs our help. Needs out help with what?”

Lauren smiles, watching as her girlfriend leaves to finish dressing. She turns back to tablet just as her own phone buzzes, a text message coming through with a photo.

_Breakthrough._

Lauren smiles, finishes her coffee and pushes up to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bo’s still chatting on the phone, one foot booted, the other knee-high is dangling in her phone hand as she brushes her teeth. Spitting in the sink, she makes a noise of complaint, shaking her head. “I don’t understand what you mean by _he’s stuck in cake_. How did he get stuck in cake? Do they even make cake big enough for him to get stuck in?”

Bo gives a short finger wave when she sees Lauren, her brow then creasing as Kenzi continues to talk loud enough for them both to hear her. “He pissed off some brownie, I don’t know. But he’s stuck Bo. And it’s so _not_ a nice cake. I tried to eat it and it’s that crappy icing stuff.”

“Can’t he just break through?”

“I don’t think you understand, this cake is bigger than a truck. I _wish_ I was exaggerating. There’s only his head. See!”

“Well no, I can’t-”

“Hi, Bo.”

“Hi Bruce. Are you alright?”

Lauren smiles, watching her girlfriend lean on the sink, pouting. “Do you need help?”

Bo shakes her head, pushing her out the bathroom, “you’re going to be late for work. Go, leave. I’ll call you if I need help.” She pauses then, looking at the phone. “Cake isn’t going to kill him, is it?”

“No. Just don’t make him eat the whole thing. And take pictures!”

“I will!”


End file.
